Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to resin systems and methods for making and using same.
Description of the Related Art
Adhesives or resins typically used to make lignocellulose composite products, e.g., plywood, include formaldehyde based resins such as phenol-formaldehyde (PF). Recognized drawbacks of conventional phenol-formaldehyde resins can be a slow rate of cure and a tendency for dry out to occur. Additionally, the moisture concentration of the lignocellulose substrates, e.g., veneers, can tend to require the phenol-formaldehyde resin have a particular molar ratio of formaldehyde to phenol in order to produce a composite product having desired properties.
Depending, at least in part, on the particular veneers and/or veneer drying process, the optimal molar ratio of the phenol-formaldehyde resin can vary significantly. As such, depending on a particular veneer source and/or drying process the optimal molar ratio of the phenol-formaldehyde resin varies. As such, many phenol-formaldehyde reins with different molar ratios are currently prepared in order to accommodate the varying moisture content of the various veneers. The production of many phenol-formaldehyde resins is costly and time consuming.
There is a need, therefore, for improved resin systems for making composite products.